Flower Petal
by funkmasterhousedancer
Summary: rated R for later chapters which may or may not include a lemon, and language of course In this scenario Future Trunks stayed in the past and went to college where he met a girl. That girl comes to Capsule Corp. and they plan thier wedding. Vegeta creates


Trunks walked slowly into Capsule Corp. He knew what faced him ahead. He had gone to  
  
college and for the first time in 2 years he was seeing his family again. He didn't give up  
  
training but it had become back seat to his love life and education. He was worried about  
  
many things while he approached the building. Would his father be disappointed in him for  
  
not training as much? Would his mother criticize the woman he had chosen to marry? And  
  
how many more times would his grandfather ask him why he didn't go back to the future?  
  
"Its just easier this way." Trunks had said more than once.  
  
He walked in and approached the living room where his grandmother and Yamcha sat. At  
  
the surprise sight of him Yamcha jumped up and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Wow its great to see you again!" Yamcha said.  
  
"Oh Trunks your hair has grown so long!" his grandmother said.  
  
"Hey guys, where are my parents?"  
  
Yamcha looked and the ground and seemed uneasy.  
  
"Vegeta spends day and night in that space ship its like he's a robot. And Bulma  
  
left last week and no one has seen her since." his grandmother said.  
  
"Why would Father do such a thing? Does he not know he has a family to take  
  
care of?" Trunks said, maddened.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta walked in and noticed Trunks.  
  
"Trunks. How nice of you to make an appearance. How long has it been?" he said  
  
in his arrogant pretend-like-I-don't-care-but-I-really-do kind of way.  
  
"Father why did you let my mom leave you? Do you have no affection for your  
  
own wife?!"  
  
"She'll be back. This isn't the first time she left."  
  
"Excuse us." Yamcha said herding Mrs. Briefs and himself out of the room.  
  
"Great now they think I care that Bulma left."  
  
"Shouldn't you? I would love to know where Mom is!"  
  
"Look Trunks I don't want to get into this with you."  
  
"Why not?! I would think that you always try to tell me to act like a man well now  
  
its your turn." he turned to leave.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me boy!" Vegeta yelled prompting Trunks to stop.  
  
He turned around to face his father. "Set an example Father. My fiancé is coming  
  
to meet you tonight. Dinner is at 7 at the Italian restaurant downtown. Grandpa and  
  
Grandma and Yamcha and you and mom are all invited."  
  
"Fiancé? And you didn't bother to tell me about any of this?"  
  
"I'm telling you now. She really wants to meet you."  
  
He smirked. "Really she's heard of me."  
  
"Yes Father. I told her all about you. Don't let us down." he turned and walked to  
  
the door.  
  
"7 o clock you say?" Vegeta said from behind.  
  
"Yes. Be there." he smiled and walked to the hallway.  
That night at the Italian restraunt the street lights outside twinkled, creating a rythimacal  
  
pattern with the blinking lights of cars. The restraunt was uncrowded and quiet. Candles  
  
set the mood and the Trunks group was the biggest in the house. They sat at a large table  
  
enough to seat 6 but only 4 were there.  
  
"Where is Vegeta?" Dr. Breifs said.  
  
"I saw him getting dressed when we left so he should show up soon." Yamcha  
  
said.  
  
Trunks spotted him walking in. He sat down in the empty seat next to Dr. Breifs.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had to walk." he said looking at Yamcha menceingly.  
  
"Its alright. I'm glad your here." Trunks said.  
  
"I saw a really cute girl in the parking lot." Vegeta said elbowing Yamcha jokingly.  
  
"Ow Vegeta. I'm not as strong as you that really hurt."  
  
Trunks laughed. "Oh here comes my fiance now."  
  
A woman with shoulder length reddish-brown hair and big gray eyes walked in. She had a  
  
skirt and a dress shirt on. Her boots reached to her mid-thigh and she was pulling some  
  
extra thread off her skirt.  
  
"Hey sweetie." she said and kissed him softly.  
  
"Everyone this is my fiancé, the lovely Anastasia Ducheche."  
  
They all looked at her slightly dumb-founded.  
  
"My mother is Russian." she explained.  
  
Trunks and Anastasia sat down smiling. Vegeta only stared into her warm comforting face.  
  
"So where are you from Anastasia?" Dr. Briefs said, putting down the menu.  
  
"You can call me Annie. I was born in America but spent most of my teen years in  
  
Russia. I don't have an accent and I am a little mad about it."  
  
"Say something in Russian." Vegeta challenged her.  
  
"Father." he turned to Annie. "You don't have to."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and looked directly into his eyes. She said something that sounded enough like Russian to please everyone but Vegeta. He only looked at her confused. "Alright I believe you." Vegeta lied. The family got to know Annie more they found her to be a charming, kind, slightly shy woman who was quite mysterious. Trunks and Annie seemed happy together. They paid and walked out Annie Trunks and Vegeta trailed behind the rest as they walked into the cool night air. "Hey Trunks come here I gotta tell ya something." Yamcha yelled from ahead.  
  
"Excuse me." He said and ran ahead. Vegeta got closer to Annie. "What you said in there wasn't Russian." "Yes I know. I recognize you as Prince of the Saiyans. I thought it would be more respectful to talk to you in your native language." "How do you know it?"  
  
"I have a more complex family line then you could ever know." "Your energy level is very low. You're not half Saiyan. I would have noticed in the parking lot before this dinner." "No I couldn't even imagine how great that would be." They started to catch up with the group. "I must talk to you later. I need to know more. There is balcony in the room you will stay in. I'll meet you there at midnight." Vegeta said. She nodded. Trunks ran up to her. "He didn't insult you I hope." Trunks said, flashing a dirty look at his father. "No, he was very polite." She smiled at Vegeta. Trunks and Annie got into her car and the Briefs got into theirs. Yamcha and Vegeta got on a motorcycle and they all headed back to Capsule Corp.  
  
** 


End file.
